


Reunions (Or Derek and Erica Never Dated.)

by princessstalehale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Bullying, Derek Didn't Date Erica, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, Rich Derek Hale, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessstalehale/pseuds/princessstalehale
Summary: Derek paces his room before he can think of anything else to add to it, and he sits down at his old desk before writing something else down. 'Ask Matt Dahler how his lawsuit is going.' Derek puts down smiling to himself. 'Don't let people who were assholes to you then be nice just because you're successful now.' Derek writes down with a determine look on his face. He knows that everyone in this town know how successful he and Erica are in their business, he knows his mother brags every chance she gets, and he isn't going to deal with it. His mother calls him down for dinner, and Derek writes more one thing down before putting the list in his wallet.'Find, fuck, and forget Stiles Stilinksi.'





	Reunions (Or Derek and Erica Never Dated.)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd but not unedited. All mistakes are mine.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

       _A Little More Than Five Years Ago_

_“You're absolutely pathetic, Derek.” Erica says, and Derek waves her away. They're taking a break from marching practice, and sitting on the grass while they face the lacrosse team while they watch them practice. He isn't pathetic, at least he thinks, but his best friend is probably right. “Stiles is just a guy. I don't why you're so obsessed with him.” Erica snorts, taking a drink of water. She digs in her bag for some sun screen, and she passes it to Derek._

_“I'm not obsessed with him. It's a crush. Which you have one on the drum major.” Derek points out, and Erica shushes him. They do not speak of Vernon Boyd and the undying love Erica has for him, and Derek squirts some of the sunblock onto his hand before rubbing it on her shoulders._

_“Well, if it isn't the spaz and the band nerd. What a cute little couple!” They hear, and the both turn towards Matt Dahler. He's laughing loudly at his own joke, and his little pack of dumbasses laughs along with it. They're the ones that sent the video of Erica urinating on herself during a seizure, she got some on Derek and he didn't even say anything,and Derek hates him._

_“What are you going to do when we graduate next week? Continue being a twat at college?” Derek asks, moving Erica's hair out of the way before continuing to run the sunscreen in to her fair skin. Matt takes a step forward towards them, making Erica tense, and Derek knows everyone is watching them including Stiles from across the field._

_“You say something, asshole?” Matt asks, and Derek snorts as he rolls his eyes. Erica is tense, and Derek wraps a protective arms around her waist. “Aw, you going to protect your little freak of a girlfriend?” Matt says, in a childish voice. Derek feels anger fly through him, he hates when people call his best friend a freak just because she has Epilepsy. Derek stands up quickly, but Erica grabs him._

_“In five days we'll be done, and off to Boston.” Erica reminds him, and Derek sits down. Matt makes another dumbass comment before he gets bored and walks off._

_Next week when they graduate, Erica and Derek are hugging each other while their mother's take pictures. Derek can see Stiles out of the corner of his eye, hugging his friend McCall, and he isn't looking over him. Stiles would never look at him even now, and Derek turns his attention towards his mother. Stiles is heading over to Berkeley to study criminal law while Derek is going to study business, and he's pretty sure this is the last time he'll ever see him._

_Erica kisses his cheek, and Derek smiles widely at her while he hugs her. “Ready to spend the next four years of lives living together? Taking class together?” Erica asks, and Derek nods his head. They were both surprised to find that Boyd was going all the way to Boston with them, and didn't have a dorm yet and the apartment Derek and Erica were renting had a room across the hall._

_So that's how Derek and Erica found themselves driving cross country with their old drum major in their car, Erica gladly said that since Boyd didn't have a car he could ride with her, and Derek was ready to get out of Beacon Hills. He wasn't sure when he was going to come back, hopefully not until he had too, and he wasn't going to miss the people he graduated with._

_“Ready to go?” Erica asks, slamming the car door. Her car is packed with hers and Boyd's stuff, she's so excited to be spending uninterrupted time with him, and Derek's is too. He takes one last look at his family home, his mother waving at him still, and he smiles at her._

_“Ready.”_

_****_

Present Day

Derek is staring at his computer, trying to make sense of an email that a client sent him that he doesn't even think it's English when Erica burst into his office excitedly. “I'm busy.” Derek tells her, vainly. She doesn't listen, she really never does, and she perches herself on his desk her hand resting on her slightly swollen stomach.

“Look what I got in the mail. It's an invitation to our five year high school reunion!” Erica squeals, and Derek makes a humming noise as he goes back to the email. He sends back an email asking the client to call him so he can understand the problem, and Erica is mumbles as she reads the paper. “ They called me Erica Reyes, wait till I tell those assholes it's Erica Boyd now. Did you get yours?” Erica asks him, and Derek points to his trash.

He did get the invitation yesterday, but he just threw it in the trash. Derek had no intention of going back to the place he didn't care for, and he really had no interest in seeing anyone again. He saw Erica and Boyd everyday, and they're the only people he wants to see. That's a lie, Jackson Whittemore was working as an intern for the company and had surprisingly grown up to be a good guy, but that doesn't mean that Derek wants to go back to see everyone. “Why is it in the trash?” Erica hisses at him, slapping his shoulder gently.

“Because it's trash.” Derek tells her, without even looking at her. She makes a dissatisfied noise as she eases herself off the desk, and Derek finally gives her his attention. “I'm not going. Nope. Not happening.” Derek tells her, and she gives him the death glare.

“Yes, you are. You've got so much to show off! You're ripped as fuck, successful, good looking, got that degree. We run this fucking business together, just the two of us, so why can't we go home and brag?” Erica whines, and Derek glares at her. “Okay, fine maybe I want to rub my successful career, hot husband, and future child in all their faces.” Erica pouts, and Derek rolls his eyes.

“Not mention that everyone's going to be drunk.” Jackson supplies walking into get Derek's signature on something. “Lydia and I are going.” Jackson tells them, and Derek rolls his eyes as he signs the paper in front of him. “It's going to be great! It's all over the internet .” Jackson tells him, and Derek gives him a bored look.

“Go downstairs to check on the pay roll.” Derek tells him, and Jackson sighs in pain before nodding. “Keep sighing and I won't sign that paper for your business class.” Derek threatens in vain, and Jackson rolls his eyes while he heads towards the elevator.

“You could see what Stiles Stilinski is up to.” Erica says, quietly. Derek goes back to looking at his computer, ignoring her. Thanks to the internet, Derek knows that Stiles is working on a Master's degree in Criminology, lives near Beacon Hills with his best friend, and isn't dating anyone according to his Facebook page.

“That was a silly teen crush.” Derek tells her, and Erica rolls her eyes as she moves to sit in the chair next to him. He does think it would be nice to see Stiles one more time to tell himself that he's over him, and over the stupid crush that consumed all throughout high school. “Mom has been bugging me to see her.” Derek says, and Erica grins wickedly at him.

“I'll tell Vernon.” Erica says, and Derek is already regretting it.

****

“I'm so happy you're home!” Talia says, touching Derek's face before bringing him into a hug. “Cora, isn't it lovely?” Talia asks, and Cora looks up from her phone to glare at her mother before snorting silently to herself.

“It's bringing me so much joy, Mother.” Cora tells her, and Derek ruffles her hair as he takes his things into the house. His little sister is in her junior year of high school, and still in her brat stage. Derek would get calls from his mother saying how disrespectful his sister is being while Cora calls him to tell him how unfair their mother is being to her.

“Don't listen to her, Momma. She's just jealous that I get to go out and see people instead of staying at home all day on the internet.” Derek says, and Cora snorts as she hops off the chair and heads towards her room. “Once she hits eighteen the bitchiness will fade.” Derek tells her, and she laughs as she kisses Derek's forehead. “I'm going to unpack my bag.” Derek says, and his mother nods. He's only staying for a few days before he has to go back to work, and he goes back to his old room. He still has posters on the wall, and his acceptance letter to Harvard is framed on his wall.

Derek lays down on his bed, his mother cleaned his room the second he found out that he was coming home for a few days, and he stares at the ceiling. He checks his email and text messages, one from Jackson telling him about the project they're working which Derek sends back a message saying that they're both on vacation. Erica is staying with her in laws, she's already sent Derek an SOS text message, and they have plans to meet tomorrow to go to the reunion together. Boyd has a football game tonight, he teaches band at the high school near Derek and Erica's business, and he's meeting them at the reception hall.

Derek stays stills until he thinks about what he wants to accomplish at this reunion. It's true that he doesn't even want to go, but he needs closure for somethings that happened in high school. Mainly all the things that happened to Erica, but he had his fair share of unfortunate adventures. He sits up to dig into his bag for a note pad to write out a list of things he wants to do this weekend since he's in town.

The first thing he writes down is ' _Go with Erica, Jackson, and Boyd to the football field for a picture'_  thinking about how nice that would be for a photo. Derek thinks for a second before writing down  _'Get a cupcake from the bakery on third street'_. The next thing he writes down he has to think about because there isn't so much he wants to do. ' _Take Cora to the mall and harass hipsters.'_ Derek puts smiling to himself as he writes it down.

Derek paces his room before he can think of anything else to add to it, and he sits down at his old desk before writing something else down. ' _Ask Matt Dahler how his lawsuit is going.'_ Derek puts down smiling to himself.  _'Don't let people who were assholes to you then be nice just because you're successful now.'_ Derek writes down with a determine look on his face. He knows that everyone in this town know how successful he and Erica are in their business, he knows his mother brags every chance she gets, and he isn't going to deal with it. His mother calls him down for dinner, and Derek writes more one thing down before putting the list in his wallet.

' _Find, fuck, and forget Stiles Stilinksi.'_

****

“This dress makes me look pregnant.” Erica says, and Derek snorts as he grabs his wallet.

“You are pregnant, Er. When is Boyd getting here?” He asks, herding her out of his room. Erica follows after him, her shoes making a soft pattering noise on the floor as she walks down the stairs with Derek's hand on her shoulder for extra support.

“Yeah, but I'm six months I shouldn't be this big.” Erica says, looking down. “Meh, I can still see my feet. Vernon's coming down when it starts or after, but we're driving back tomorrow morning.” She tells him, and he nods his head. They're taking the same car since they probably won't stay long, and she wants to be able to leave when she gets tired.

“Good. I want to get in, flout our success and leave.” Derek tells her, and Erica makes a noise of agreement as she climbs into the passenger seat of Derek's Mustang. Erica is twirling her finger on her finger, and Derek knows she's nervous. “You do realize that I'm six foot tall and two hundred twenty pounds so if anyone tries to show that video of you having a seizure I will take care of it?” Derek says, pulling out of the driveway and Erica snorts.

“Thanks, Der.” She mumbles, and Derek winks at her. He isn't going to let that ruin tonight since Erica has been so excited for it since she got the invitation in the mail. “I just hate that that ruined high school for me, you know?” Erica says, and Derek hums. “Plus, I totally pissed on you and you never said anything about it so thanks for that.” She adds, and Derek laughs loudly.

“No problem. Best friend pee on each other, it's a fact of life.” Derek says, and Erica snorts as she pats his legs. They drive the rest of the way in comfortable silence, and when they pull up to the building where they're having the reunion Erica sighs. “Go in. Say hi, and leave if you want.” Derek tells her, and she gives him a nervous smile as she nods her head.

Derek parks the car, and Erica loops her arm through his as they walk into the building. So far they haven't seen anyone they know, and they head to the front table where Lydia Martin and Jackson are handing out the name tags. “Hey, guys. Don't you look nice, Erica.” Lydia says, kissing both of their cheeks.

“Hey, Lydia. Nice to see you again.” Derek says, politely. Lydia hands them their name tags and they instantly put them in their pockets not caring to put them on. “Oh, Jackson. Don't forget to let me sign that thing for your business class. You've been a great help this semester. I'm proud of you.” Derek tells him, and Jackson beams at him.

Derek and Erica walk into the reception hall which now looks like their prom, of course Derek and Erica went together to that, and they take a seat at an empty table. “So this isn't too bad.” Erica says, and Derek snorts into his champagne glass.

“Hey, can we sit here with you guys?” They hear, and they look up to see Scott and Kira McCall along with the man of the evening Stiles Stilinksi. Why couldn't he have gotten uglier or missed this stupid reunion, Derek thinks. Instead he looks perfect, his once boyish face has become fuller and he's put on muscle but is still lithe like he was in school.

“Yeah, sure!” Erica says, elbowing Derek harshly. “It's been awhile how you guys?” She asks, politely. Derek and Erica mainly kept to each other in high school, but that doesn't mean that they weren't nice to everyone else.

“We're good! Kira and I got married two years ago, had a baby last year.” Scott says, and Erica coos while she looks at the pictures on Kira's phone. Stiles hasn't said anything yet, he's just looking at them amused, and Derek is unnerved. “I read about the company you guys created. Congratulations, couldn't happen to two better people.” Scott tells them, and he sounds genuine about it.

“Thanks, man. Mom told me you're almost done with vet school two years early?” Derek says, and Scott beams at him while he goes into in detail about his school while Erica and Kira talk about childbirth.

“So it's cool that you and Erica are starting a family.” Stiles butts in, and Derek and Erica snorts into their drinks. They cough for a second before either of them can talk.

“What? We aren't together. Ew.” Derek says, and Erica slaps him.

“Don't say 'ew', you dickweed.” Erica tells him, and looking up and waving. “There's my husband.” She says, and the whole table turns to see Boyd walking over to plant a kiss on Erica's head then her lips while Derek moves a seat so he can sit next to his wife. “I married Boyd last year.” Erica tells him, and Derek smiles at them. Boyd nods at them, he didn't want to come but he just does what Erica tells him, and goes to tapping away on his phone.

Stiles is now staring intently at Derek, and Derek is sure he is blushing. “Guys! It's been ages!” They hear, and they look up to see Isaac and Allison walking over. “We just got back from France yesterday, and I'm exhausted.” Isaac says, clapping Derek on the back before sitting down. He was a nice kid when Derek knew him so he smiles.

“Do you want to dance?” Stiles blurts, and Derek looks up to see that he is looking at him. He sputters, feeling like he is back in high school all over again, and he nods. Stiles stands holding out his hand for Derek to take, and Derek takes it while looking back to see Erica gaping at them. They go to the edge of the dance floor, mainly to hear other, and Derek wraps his arms around Stiles' neck while they sway in place. “So business man? That's exciting.” Stiles says, and Derek nods his head. He's better than this, more suave than this, but this is Stiles Stilinski so all of that goes out the window.

“Criminologist sounds exciting too.” Derek tells him, and Stiles laughs softly as he spins him. Derek has had way to much to drink already, and he just smiles at Stiles. He never thought that he would talk to Stiles let alone dance with him, and they dance until the song changes before going to sit down.

The table, later joined by Lydia and Jackson, talk to each other the entire night. This is fun, Derek thinks. “Well, if it isn't spazzy. You're looking fat. Do you have a baby spaz on the way?” Matt Dahler asks, and Derek stands up Matt looks like he wants to take it back, but Derek isn't going to let him.

“You say something, Matt?” Derek asks, and Matt glares at him. Boyd is holding his glass hard enough to crack it, but he'll let Derek handle this for now. “How is that lawsuit going by the way?” Derek asks, and the whole table erupts in laughter and Matt calls a 'fuck you' over his shoulder before he leaves.

“Dude! That was funny!” Scott says, pounding his hand on the table while laughing. Derek sits back down, and he takes another drink before he feels a hand slide on his thigh and he looks up to see Stiles looking at him.

“I have a hotel room a few blocks away.” Stiles says, and Derek finishes his drink before he answers.

“Lead the way.” Derek answers, following after him quickly.

****

“I can't believe you still have that powder blue Jeep.” Derek laughs as Stiles presses him against the door, and his laugh gets swallowed by Stiles kissing him. It's better than Derek could ever imagine, Stiles tastes like champagne and strawberries. His hands are roaming everywhere and Derek doesn't know if he's drunk on alcohol or Stiles.

“It's a great car.” Stiles tells him, and Derek pushes on the bed before straddling him and kissing him again. “Fuck, what is happening?” Stiles laughs, and Derek smiles as he kisses him again. He kisses Stiles again before moving off him to take off his jacket. Stiles rips at his pant to get him to take them off and Derek does while Stiles struggles out of his clothes seemingly having no patience to play around.

“I am going to be right back, and then I'm going to ride you.” Derek tells him, and Stiles makes an amazing groaning noise. Derek moves to go the small bathroom to splash some cold water on his face to sober himself up because he's only going to get fuck Stiles once, and he wants to remember every detail. Once he feels more alert he walks back to the bathroom, and he freezes when he sees Stiles reading over a piece of paper.

“ I was looking for a condom. What the hell is this? Find, Fuck, and Forget Stiles Stilinksi?!” Stiles says, when he sees Derek in the room. “Was this some sort of fucking bet? God, Derek grow the fuck up. How could you do this? Were you just going to go along with this?” Stiles demands to know.

“Stiles, it's not what it looks like.” Derek says, trying to defend himself. He never meant for this to happen, he never meant to hurt Stiles' feelings. “It was just something stupid I wrote.” Derek says, and Stiles scoffs bitterly as he got dressed.

“Well, on the bright side I'm so fucking done with you. I thought you were this sweet guy that was in the band, and you're just a piece of shit.” Stiles says, and Derek gets angry.

“You're done with me? I only wrote that as a fucking joke since I still wasn't over you after five years not to mention all those years in high school I spent in love your sorry ass.” Derek tells him, and Stiles stops getting dressed.

“What? Why did you like me in high school? You were dating Erica,” Stiles says, and Derek wrinkles his nose.

“I never dated Erica!” Derek yells at him in frustration making Stiles give him a confused look.

“You two went to prom together.” Stiles says, and Derek snorts.

“Yeah, as friends!” Derek says, and Stiles looks at him in surprise before sitting down on the bed. He looks at his hands for a second before he bursts into laughter, and Derek stares at him for a second before joining in.

“The only reason I never asked you out was because I thought you were dating Erica!” Stiles gasps, and Derek moves to sit with him on the bed while he laughs. “God, I hate high school.” Stiles says, and Derek carefully leans across to kiss him again.

“Nope, never dated Erica. Was too busy being obsessed with you.” Derek tells him, and Stiles kisses him back roughly.

“About finding, fucking, and forgetting me? How about two out of three?” Stiles asks, and Derek grins as he pulls him down to the bed to straddle him again.

“Like I could forget about you if I tried.”

****

“Look, babe! We got a letter to our ten year high school reunion!” Stiles calls, walking into the house excitedly. Derek is in his office, cursing himself because he thought he threw that letter away in the trash, and he calls out for Stiles.

“Do we have to go?” Derek whines, and Stiles walks into his office to plop himself down in Derek's lap. Stiles is giving him a pleading look that Derek has never been able to say no to, it's why that have a dog that he has to walk twice a day, and Derek looks at his computer. “Fine.” Derek caves, and Stiles cheers loudly.

“Just think about it. This time you can show off your hot body, how successful you still are, and your hot ass husband.” Stiles says, and Derek grins at him before kissing him softly.

“Well, when you say it like that I guess I could spare an evening.” Derek says, and Stiles laughs as he kisses him again.

Thank God high school ends, Derek thinks. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm derekhaleandsomepizzaslices on tumblr or foxeslovestale on twitter.


End file.
